


The One Where They Don’t Go Surfing

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU in which Morgan is a surfer, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Silly, fluff friday, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday trope request: beach romance!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The One Where They Don’t Go Surfing

“You must be Spencer.”

It takes Spencer a moment to pull his mind away from his book. He refocuses, and when he comes back to the real world, there’s a man standing in front of his beach chair, just outside the circle of shade provided by his umbrella.

Spencer’s eyes travel upward; he takes in swim trunks, a bare chest, absurdly defined abs, and dark skin sparkling with drops of water. He blinks, trying to stop himself from staring, and looks up to the blindingly white smile the guy is aiming in his direction.

“Hi?” Spencer asks. “I mean, yeah, I’m - wait, how did you know that?”

The smile gets impossibly brighter. “Derek Morgan. I’m your surf instructor.”

“I didn’t sign up for a surfing lesson,” Spencer says hastily, but Derek is already sitting down in the sand facing Spencer, leaning back on his elbows in a way that makes his abs even more prominent.

“Your friend told me to look for the pale guy with the big book,” Derek says. His raised eyebrow, and the way his gaze travels pointedly down Spencer’s body and up again, could almost be construed as flirtatious, if this guy wasn’t so wildly out of Spencer’s league that they’re basically in different universes.

Spencer opens his mouth to apologize, but Derek cuts him off.

“She also told me you’d try to make some excuse,” he says, with a sly smile. “And that my job is to get you in the water, with force if necessary. ‘Feel free to manhandle him,’ were her exact words.” His voice is low and smooth, and the teasing note in it makes Spencer flush pink. He hopes it looks like sunburn.

Spencer looks ruefully down the pristine white resort beach to where the girls are paddling around in the water. Emily and JJ are splashing each other, broad grins on their already tanned faces, but Penelope is watching him, unabashedly smug. She shoots him a thumbs-up before pointing (not subtly) at Derek, then fanning herself exaggeratedly. Spencer glares. She blows him a kiss and turns away.

“I don’t - um,” Spencer stutters. “Sorry, she’s… that’s Penelope. She’s a lot.”

“Hey, no worries,” Derek says reassuringly. “I’m guessing you’re not much of a beach person?”

Spencer shrugs. “Not really, no. My friends seemed to think I could use a vacation.”

“The resort wasn’t your idea, then.”

Spencer debates telling him the statistics about seagull poop and bacteria, but decides against it. He shakes his head.

“Tell you what,” Derek says, and leans in conspiratorially. “We _pretend_ we’re gonna go get suited up, but we don’t actually go surfing. We’ll come back in a couple hours and tell her what a great time you had at your lesson, and I’ll back you up. On one condition.”

“What’s that?” Spencer asks, not bothering to disguise his relief.

“You let me buy you lunch instead.”

Jesus, that smile is so charming it should be illegal. Spencer’s blushing like a middle school girl with a crush.

“Really?” he blurts out. “Is this - I mean…”

Derek laughs. “No, I don’t ask all my students out. Just the pretty ones. And yes, this is a date. If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah,” Spencer says softly. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Derek gets to his feet, brushing sand off his legs, and extends a hand to help Spencer up from his chair.

“C’mon, pretty boy, let’s go catch some waves.”


End file.
